Una mañana normal
by StephMidnight
Summary: Él sólo existe en esos profundos ojos chocolates. Ella sólo existe en sus cálidos orbes dorados". ExB. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes de Edward y Bella; ni mucho menos la historia, que es de Midnight sun.**_

**Disfruten! **

El sol empieza a subir entre los abundantes árboles de Forks, y Bella se remueve silenciosa en su pecho. Él sonríe; por más que le encanta verla dormir, tenerla despierta es un milagro del que todavía se maravilla. Pasa una mano ligera por su cabello revuelto, por su piel descubierta, memorizando de nuevo cada textura y color que ella posee a pesar de que se los sabe de memoria, pues él nunca tendrá suficiente de ella. Al igual que Bella jamás se cansará de sentir su piel helada contra la suya, de enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos cobrizos más hermosos que ha visto nunca.

_Él_ es _suyo_. _Ella _es _suya_.

No hay verdad más cierta que ésa.

Bella murmura entre sueños una vez más. Dice incoherencias sobre exámenes de cálculo y papas fritas; y a él le parece lo más gracioso del mundo a pesar de que no son más que palabras sueltas. Y entonces, por enésima vez desde que la conoce, ella pronuncia su nombre al lado de las palabras que más le gusta oír: "te amo". Él le responde en un suspiro helado, "yo también te amo", y ella sonríe, aún entre sueños sonríe, porque hasta inconscientemente se derrite al oírle decir lo que no termina de creer. Porque él es demasiado perfecto para alguien tan torpe como ella, aunque Edward considere que ella es demasiado angelical para un ser como él.

_Tontos enamorados_.

Pero en el fondo saben que son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Hechos justo a la medida.

Su respiración se hace más rápida, y el corazón que le canta la melodía más dulce que oirá jamás.

Está a punto de despertar. A pesar de que ha vivido más de cien años, siente que apenas ahora ha empezado a vivir. Y mientras observa sus párpados inquietos, sabe que el tiempo junto a ella será el único que valdrá la pena recordar, aún si ella no está. El sólo pensamiento le trae un ramalazo de dolor al corazón muerto, rezagado inmediatamente por la maravillosa vista de los dos orbes marrones que ama. "Buenos días, Bella durmiente" le susurra. Ella sonríe y se abraza más a él a través del enorme cobertor que la cubre. Nunca se cansará de estremecerse con su piel diamantina, de maravillarse con sus ojos dorados. "Buenos días", responde.

Entonces se miran a los ojos, y se olvidan de Charlie, de la escuela, del desayuno, del mundo entero.

Él sólo existe en esos profundos ojos chocolate, y ella sólo existe en sus cálidos orbes dorados.

**  
**_Él_ _**la **__ama__**.**_

_Ella __**lo **__ama_.

**  
**  
Y así por los siglos de los siglos, hasta el fin del infinito y la última eternidad.

**Hola a todos!! :) Espero que se encuentren bien!! :D**

**Ayer fue mi cumpleaños número 15 y mi grandiosa amiga (Midnight sun o Aquella –para aquellos que alguna vez han visto mi profile-) me dio este one-shot como parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños… Quise compartirlo con ustedes porque me encantó, ella sabe como manifestar el amor que siente Edward por Bella... y en fin… quise compartirlo!**

**Espero que les guste, y ojala me dejen sus comentarios hacia él…**

**Bueno nos estamos leyendo en **_**amor con derecho,**_** que espero actualizar pronto, pero créanme no es muy fácil sabiendo que es un capítulo súper importante y que mi amiga (-quien esta haciendo ese capítulo-) tiene muchísimos exámenes… **

**Bye!! **

_**Tephy XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Just an average morning **

The sun begins to rise among the many trees of Forks, and Bella moves quietly on his chest. He smiles; as much as he loves to watch her sleep, the sight of her awakened brown eyes is a miracle he is still amazed of.

He runs a gently hand over the mess of her hair, her exposed skin, memorizing _again_ every texture and color she has, even though he knows them by heart, because he will never get enough of her. Just as Bella will never get tired of feeling his icy skin over hers, of entangling her fingers on the most beautiful bronze hair she has ever seen.

_He_ is hers. _She_ is his.

There isn't any other truth like that one.

Bella whispers something in her sleep one more time. She says something incoherent about tests and French fries, and he thinks it's hilarious even though they're just loose, simple words. And then, for the millionth time since he's met her, she says his name next to the words he likes to hear the most: "I love you". He answers in a cold whisper "I love you too", and she smiles, _even asleep_ she smiles, because even unconscious she melts when she hears him say something she doesn't quite believes entirely. Because he is too perfect for someone as clumsy as she is, though Edward thinks she is too heavenly for a _being_ such as he.

_Foolish love birds_.

Deep down they know they are perfect for each other.

Made to match.

Her breath becames quicker and her heart sing to him the sweetest melody he'll ever hear.

She's about to awake. Even though he has lived over a hundred years, he feels as he has just begun living. And as he watches her uneasy eyelids, he knows that the time he'll spend by her side will be the only one worth the memories, even if she isn't there. The mere thought brings a painful twinge to the dead heart, diminished inmediately by the wonderful sight of the two beautiful brown eyes he loves. "Good morning, sleeping beauty" he whispers. She smiles and clings to him tighter through the huge sheet that covers her. Bella won't ever get tired of shivering with his diamond-like skin, of being amazed with his golden eyes. "Good morning" she answers.

Then they look in the eye, and they forget Charlie, forget School, and forget the entire world.

He only exists in those deep chocolate eyes, and she only exists in his warm golden orbs.

_He loves __her_.

_She loves him_ .

And so be it for centuries and centuries, until the end of infinity and the last eternity.

* * *

**Hi! Well, this was a one-shot I gave to my best friend for her birthday, and she liked it so much that she made me translate this. I hope you like it, and forgive my mistakes -my english is fa****r from perfect!-**

***Thank you for passing by.**

_**Midnight. **_


End file.
